


watching the stars

by MrsAmber



Series: Laurent has a crush [3]
Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Auguste (Captive Prince) Lives, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, Laurent has a crush on his brother's friend, M/M, insecure laurent, shameless damen, shy laurent, that is damen btw, watching the stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27877209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsAmber/pseuds/MrsAmber
Summary: “So, what are you doing out here all by yourself in the cold?”, he asked while pushing his knees up and propping his arms on top of them, fidgeting with his fingers. The muscles in his biceps were even more prominent like this. Not that Laurent noticed, of course.“I don’t want to go home just yet, I miss being around Auguste… Home is never the same without him, and the past weeks were the best I had in a long time, to be honest. I think I’m just not ready for them to be over.”.............................In which Damen is also not ready for them to be over.
Relationships: Damen/Laurent (Captive Prince)
Series: Laurent has a crush [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016032
Comments: 12
Kudos: 63





	watching the stars

**Author's Note:**

> Another one for this AU that I don't really know where it's going but I'm kinda enjoying to write :))  
> Hope you like it as well!

It was a beautiful night. The sky was clear and there was no moon, so you could see all the stars shining and twinkling above. He could actually recognize some constellations and was fondly remembering the days when his little self used to go into the night with his older brother while he taught him all about them. A soft but cold breeze ruffled the trees around the building and played with Laurent’s blonde locks.

He was feeling very peaceful, trying to remember everything from the past two weeks he spent in his brother’s house. Damen’s house. This part he wasn’t trying so hard to remember since he mostly just embarrassed himself in front of him. Why would anyone keep trying to remember something like this? Anyway, what matters now is that he doesn’t want to leave. He had spent so long without his brother, that leaving him again seemed just as painful as it was in the beginning. And  _ then  _ there was Damen.

And speaking of the devil…

“Hey, there... Aren’t you cold?”, he could have been shouting for how he made Laurent jump, but his voice was soft. And now that Laurent was looking at him, his expression was as well. Oh, he was so gone for it. 

“A bit, but there’s no problem. It’s really nice out here tonight.”

“Yes, it is…”, his gaze trailed Laurent’s form crunched on the ground, and then back again to look into his eyes. For all that mattered, Laurent couldn’t bring himself to look anywhere else than the deep warm brown that were Damen’s eyes. 

“Do you want to sit here with me?” and well, wasn’t it a bold move to invite your crush to sit on the floor with you? His mind couldn’t be working properly anymore, he was sure.

And Damen did. And not just by his side, but  _ by his side _ , do you get it? And it was so close that suddenly Laurent couldn’t remember why he actually said the night was cold at all. The warmth flowing through Damen was like a caress in the blonde’s skin and he had to concentrate very much to take his mind somewhere else.

“So, what are you doing out here all by yourself in the cold?”, he asked while pushing his knees up and propping his arms on top of them, fidgeting with his fingers. The muscles in his biceps were even more prominent like this. Not that Laurent noticed, of course.

“I don’t want to go home just yet, I miss being around Auguste… Home is never the same without him, and the past weeks were the best I had in a long time, to be honest. I think I’m just not ready for them to be over.” 

Was it too much to tell Damen these kind of things? It seemed so easy to talk to him, even considering how his heart was already racing just to be around him. Damen always seemed interested in his friend’s little brother. Maybe this was it, right? He wanted to be friendly because he was Auguste’s brother. Or not?

“Well, as far as I know, they’re not over until tomorrow morning. We still have the night, right?”, he glanced sideways to look at Laurent. 

His heart skipped a beat.  _ We  _ was all he could think about. What the  _ fuck.  _ What in hell did he mean whit that? We? 

He tried to read the expression on Damen’s face, but it kept changing. From curious and casual at first, then possibly recognizing something in the way the blonde was staring back at him, it changed to a more suggestive one and he smirked. Sometimes Laurent was caught off guard by his smiles and the way they lit up his whole face, accentuating his one side dimple. 

Laurent mustered all he had in him and looked away. To the sky. The sky was a safe place to look at. His heart seemed to recover his frenetic rhythm from the momentarily mismatched one. Not that it made him feel any better, but he was getting used to it. Maybe he was sick.

“When I was little, about five or six years old, Auguste would sneak out of bed with me and take me to our garden so we could look at the sky without our parents noticing. He would then tell me stories that he read in books, about every constellation he could recognize. Some of them he made up from the constellations I thought I was recognizing but only later on I realized this, anyway. Sometimes our parents noticed. Sometimes they got mad, especially when we were close to winter. Other times they would just bring a blanket outside and wrap us in it…”, he was mostly babbling at this point, remembering everything he and his brother would make up at that age.

“Do you see those three stars aligned over there?”, he said pointing to the sky just above them.

“Yes”, but he wasn’t looking at the sky. Laurent could feel his face warming under the other man’s stare.

“You have to look at them to know, Damianos.”

“Don’t get me wrong here, but this is more interesting to look at than them”, he had a soft smile and a fond expression, trailing Laurent’s face.

What? His brain shut down.

And did he just got starstruck gaping at Damen whit no other reaction at all? He didn’t know, because his brain wasn’t working anymore. 

When Damen brought one of his hands to brush off a strand of hair that had been blown by the breeze from Laurent’s face, he didn’t even flinch, too petrified to remember how to move. He tucked it behind his ear, and Laurent melted a bit into the touch. Damen proceeded to cup his head, putting a hand behind his neck softly and leaning closer, slowly enough that he could say no or back away if he wanted. He didn’t.

He closed his eyes and leaned in to end the distance between them. Damen’s lips on his were soft, so soft and so sweet. And he kissed with a tenderness Laurent couldn’t have expected from him. Lips lingering in his own, and when he backed away Laurent clashed his hand in his shirt and brought him closer again by the collar. Their lips crashing into each other in a more desperate and passionate kiss this time, tongues searching and breath hitching until there was no air left and they had to part to breathe.

“Fuck, I wish we had done this sooner. I think I’m not ready for your time here to be over as well…”

This time, Laurent couldn’t bring himself to be bothered by Damen’s straightforwardness or his lack of shame. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, hope you enjoyed it! Please tell me what you thought :)  
> Find me on Tumblr as [@mrs-amber](https://mrs-amber.tumblr.com/)


End file.
